


Bite Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bite Me

Harry tipped his head back as Severus's lips trailed down his neck, hands tangling in his long black hair. 

A lick and a nip to the throbbing vein in his neck and against all reason, Harry whispered, "Bite me."

Severus bit Harry's neck, his clavicle, down his chest to his nipples. Harry gasped in pain and then moaned in desire. His hipbones were bitten and sucked as he thrust in vain searching for friction against his aching cock. 

"Please, Severus," he begged and finally he felt the wet warmth of that sinful mouth close over the head of his cock.


End file.
